The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produced ever faster and smaller microelectronic packages for use in various mobile electronic products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. Typically, a microelectronic package must have a significant number of conductive routes (for the routing of power/ground and input/output signals) between a microelectronic device, such a microprocessor, a chipset, a graphics device, a wireless device, a memory device, an application specific integrated circuit, or the like, and external interconnects used to connect the microelectronic package to external components, such as motherboards, interposers, printed circuit boards, and the like. The formation of the significant number of conductive routes may necessitate the formation in a relatively large microelectronic device, may require stringent design rules, and/or may require numerous layers of dielectric material and conductive traces within an interconnection layer to achieve a proper routing to the external interconnects.